


Paw Prints and Pastries

by ElliotsArchives



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baker Changkyun, Cats Don’t Belong In Kitchens, Gen, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Monsta X as Cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: There’s two sides to Changkyun’s day - the side spent in the bakery, masterfully crafting pastries and other sugary sweets; and the side spent lounging at home, adoring and tending to his pet cats.Sometimes they overlap. Those are the messy days.





	Paw Prints and Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA, HERE’S SOME CUTE I.M FLUFF FOR YA!

Hyungwon is staring at him again. He doesn’t see it, but he knows.

Sure enough, when Changkyun looks up from kneading the dough, a pair of round eyes is peeking over the counter, focused on his hands. Hyungwon has perched himself on one of the barstools and is intently watching Changkyun’s work.

Not a moment, a white head pops up next to Hyungwon, also watching the baker.

Changkyun lifts a hand and shooes them off. “Hyungwon. Wonho. This isn’t for you. Shoo!”

Wonho takes Changkyun’s warning seriously and leaps off the stool, but Hyungwon is unmoving. Typical.

Changkyun lays the dough out flat on the counter and glances around.

“Where’s the rolling pin? I’m sure I washed it...”

He kneels below his counter, seeking the rolling pin. He moves cookie sheets and cupcake pans noisily, but with no luck.

A light meow draws his attention away from the cookware. Standing close to his legs is a light brown cat that paws at his pants. Changkyun reaches out to pet him, but pulls his hand back when he remembers the flour covering his hands.

“Sorry, Minhyuk,” Changkyun should feel silly apologizing to his cat. But he doesn’t. Minhyuk looks sad (how does he do that?) at being ignored and meows again. “Not now.”

Changkyun stands and scratches his neck. _Where’d he put it?_

“Hyungwon!” Changkyun half-screeches. “Get off the counter! You can’t eat the dough!”

Changkyun’s sudden shout startles Hyungwon and makes the cat scramble away. But not without colliding headfirst with the large bag of flour off to the side. Changkyun leaps to catch the bag before it can fall, but to no avail. His hand grabs the bag by the wrong end, and a huge cloud of flour engulfs the floor as it dumps out _faster_.

A yowl sounds immediately after the flour explosion. Looking down, Changkyun sees two other cats were caught in the assault. The once-black Shownu is now a frozen white puffball, directly under where the flour spilled. Kihyun looks puny next to Shownu, with only his face covered in flour, but he’s furiously shaking to get it off. The noise clearly came from Kihyun.

A majority of the kitchen floor is now covered in flour, along with two of his cats. _What a mess_.

Sighing, Changkyun scoops up Shownu (who squirms in his arms) and tries to lift Kihyun, too.

“Let’s get you washed up, too, Kihyun -”

Changkyun’s foot meets something solid, though, and then the world is falling.

Shownu takes the chance to jump off the sinking S.S.Changkyun and Kihyun leaps out of his way.

Changkyun lands with the opposite of grace, another puff of flour flying up and settles on his already dirtied hoodie, and he groans. Ouch. Tile hurts, a lot. As he lays there in his flour-covered pain, a small face enters his vision. And meows.

“I’m assuming you tripped me then, Jooheon.”

Jooheon meows again. The honey cat licks at Changkyun’s face almost in apology. Then he gags from the raw flour and rushes away, kicking more flour into Changkyun’s face, instead.

Now he needs washing too. And to buy new flour.

Changkyun pushes himself to his feet and (uselessly) pats down his hoodie. Yep. He’s absolutely coated in white.

“You're all the worst. I love you, but why do you gotta make such a mess.” Changkyun blankly states to his small audience of cats in the kitchen entry. Shownu and Kihyun are still dirty, Jooheon now having traces of flour in his coat, too. Minhyuk blinks innocently while Hyungwon shows no signs of guilt. Figures.

Wait. That’s only _five_ cats...

“Where’s Wonho?”

Another clatter makes Changkyun jerk back towards the counter.

“ _Stop trying to eat the dough! You’ll get sick!”_

These croissants are never gonna get finished at this rate.

 

 

 

 

Cooking and cats don’t mix. And yet, they’re two halves that make Changkyun’s day whole.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway go shower the amazingly talented and sweet as hell Nina (Tumblr: xelia-stuff) with birthday wishes and cute I.M gifs. Thank you.


End file.
